Principio del fin? -The GazettE
by Miza Phantomhive
Summary: Solo tú y alguien de ellos...


***Desempolva un poco el lugar* Hace mucho que no estaba por aqui... Holi :33 vengo con una historia de "The GazettE y tu", bueno, realmente no se como escribir una historia en tercera persona (Creo que asi se dice), entonces imagina que tu, si, TU (?) Te llamas Miza y eres una linda chica que se acaba de mudar a Japón **  
><strong>Perdonen si tiene algunas faltas de coherencia, es que lo escribi en mi telefono y tiene autocorrector.<strong>  
><strong>Y ya por ultimo, perdonen si no escribo como alguien profesional, pero esta es la manera en que mas me acomodo y le encuentro mejor manera de entenderlo, bueno, espero les guste n.n~<strong>

**Nota: Cuando pongo de separación un **~愛と死~**se trata de un sueño, cuando lo vuelvo a colocar, se acabó el sueño  
>cuando es <strong>~愛~**es cuando se cambia de lugar o pasa un dia**

Desde qué me mude a Japón nada bueno ha pasado, mi vida se ha vuelto más difícil, y no lo digo por el idioma, si no que... Simplemente... Las cosas no van bien... "Lo siento, no creo que esto pueda funcionar a distancia..." Fueron sus últimas palabras, rompiéndome el corazón... "Será mejor que nos demos un tiempo..." Si claro... Eso es un *no te quiero volver a ver* Y aquí me tiene el, caminando por las calles de Japón mirando al piso desconsolada con música en mis audífonos a todo volumen, sólo para relajarme, extrañamente mi celular hacer una rara elección aleatoria de las canciones de The GazettE y pone música que sólo me entristece y ahora está por terminar "Last Heaven", cuando sin darme cuenta una persona choca conmigo y me tira al suelo (estaba muy distraída)

?:-Lo siento!... Estas bien?- Se acerco y me ayudo a levantarme

-Si... No te preocupes...- Me levanté y la canción de "Wakaremichi" empezó

?:- Eh... Esa canción... - Tenía la capucha de su chamarra puesta y podía ver poco de su cara, sin embargo note como levantaba su cabeza un poco

- Es Wakaremichi... La... Conoces?...- Dije un poco extrañada

?:- La conozco perfectamente... Eh... Lo siento, mi nombre es... Tatsuya - Dijo y me dio la mano

- Eh... Si... Miza -Le respondí y estreche su mano

"Tatsuya":- Me gusta el tipo de música que escuchas...

- Ah... Mm... Bueno... - No es usual que llegue un extraño con la cara encapuchada y te diga que le agrada tu gusto musical así que actuaba algo tímida

"Tatsuya":-Oye... Me pareces interesante... Dame tu número y luego te marco...

-Almenos... Puedo ver tus ojos?... Me das miedo...- Me aleje un poco

"Tatsuya":- Eh... Si... Lo siento- Dejo ver sus ojos simplemente, eran intensamente oscuros y lindos -Me miro y me sonrió, mientras sacaba su celular y me lo daba para anotar mi número, simplemente lo anote mientras escuchaba que empezó "７月8日" en mi música y me puse a cantar un poco, el se rió levemente, terminado de anotar mi celular se lo devolví y le sonreí de vuelta- Gracias

- No es nada pero... Tus ojos me parecen familiares

"Tatsuya":- He!?... - Algo sorprendido- Bueno, hay muchos ojos parecidos en Japón, debiste de haber visto unos parecidos

-Eso creo... Bueno... Me debería de ir...- Lo mire, le sonreí

"Tatsuya":- Esta bien, Adiós...- Me dijo mientras terminaba la canción y me daba la mano

Camine hacia casa, era extraño haberme topado con ese tipo y que me pidiera mi teléfono enseguida... Bueno, no es que sea un secuestrador... En Japón no son las cosas así...

~愛と死~

Al día siguiente, me despertó una llamada cerca de las 10:00 am., muy adormilada conteste

- Hola...

"Tatsuya":- Hola Miza... Emmm... Estabas durmiendo?

- Un poco... Pero, ya me tenía que levantar

"Tatsuya":- Umm... Está bien... Quieres ir a desayunar?... Tal vez así podamos platicar más...

- Si claro, a donde?

"Tatsuya":- No lo se, tu decides...

- Esta bien... Déjame pensar, te veo en el parque en 20 minutos

"Tatsuya":- Esta bien, te esperare...- Corta la llamada

Me levanté de la cama y pensé en que ponerme, apenas lo conocía y no sabía como debía vestir para esto...

Me decidí por ponerme una playera azul y una falda corta con varios olanes, unas largas calcetas y tenis negros

- No se sí esto esté bien...

Me mire en el espejo algo dudosa, sin embargo se hacía más tarde y tenía que salir.

Nunca salgo sin mis audífonos y música, (me hace no estresarme) puse aleatoriamente y comenzó "In the middle of chaos"

- Genial, las canciones raras siguen...

Dije y comencé a caminar en dirección al parque

Cuando ya estaba cerca de llegar a el parque divisaba a lo lejos a un chico alto mirando a los lados debajo de un árbol

- Es el...

Seguí caminando hacia donde estaba el, cuando por fin llegue al lado suyo, retire mis audífonos y lo salude

- Mm... Hola

"Tatsuya":- He, llegaste - Me sonríe

- Si... Me gustaría comer algo de ramen... Lo venía pensando en el camino

"Tatsuya":- Entonces comeremos ramen, vamos -Me dijo y comenzó a caminar, simplemente lo seguí.

Llegamos a un restaurante y comimos sin decir una palabra, sin embargo al terminar simplemente el se quedo observándome

- Mm... Estoy segura que te conozco...

"Tatsuya":- Ah... Enserio?... -Lo dijo un poco nervioso

- Si... Tu mirada me resulta familiar...

"Tatsuya":- Bueno... Dime por que te gusta The GazettE? -Intento cambiar el tema

- Hmm... No lo se... Sus canciones son profundas y me entienden... Justo ayer corte con mi novio y... - Se me entrecorto la voz

"Tatsuya":- Y...? -Me miro

- Ayer, las canciones me hicieron sentir mejor, me fortalecen un poco, además -Fui interrumpida por el tono de mi celular, Shiver

"Tatoe owaru

Koto no nai

Kanashimi ga Anata"

Conteste y era una amiga

- Hola Alyssa

Alyssa:- Miza, donde estas?, tengo algo emocionante que contarte

- Ahora no Lyss... Estoy con alguien

Alyssa: Enserio!?, es guapo!?

- Eh... -Me sonroje un poco, he de admitir que es algo atractivo- Nos vemos luego- Colgué

"Tatsuya":- Mm... -Mira a los lados algo incómodo

- Lo siento, era una amiga

"Tatsuya":- Por que terminaste con tu novio?...

- Bueno, yo no soy de Japón, y teníamos una relación a distancia, pero el cree que no iba a funcionar

"Tatsuya":- Y The GazettE te puso mejor...

- Si... Algo así...

"Tatsuya":-... Tanto poder tenemos?... - Susurro para sí mismo

- Eh... Bueno, no sólo por sus canciones, los integrantes, son especiales, cada uno tiene su forma de ser y eso los hace únicos, son geniales personas

"Tatsuya":- Que pasaría si conocieras a todos los integrantes en persona?

- No lo se, me gusta ser la amiga de todos, no quiero secuestrarlos -Reí un poco

"Tatsuya":- Que más te gusta?...

- No lo se... Me gusta estar con mis amigos, dibujar, escuchar música, esto está pareciendo un interrogatorio

"Tatsuya": Se ríe un poco - Lo siento

Yo conozco esa risa, dije en mi mente tratando de recordar de quién era

"Tatsuya":- A mi también me gusta estar con mis amigos, platicar con gente agradable, generalmente no soy muy social pero hay algo en ti que me hace ser diferente que con los demás

- Eh... Bueno, que lindo... -Me sonroje un poco, sonreí y me quede observándolo un rato, el también se sonrojó un poco, nos quedamos así un pequeño rato hasta que su celular nos interrumpió con el tono acústico de Cassis, decidí simplemente ignorar su llamada y mirar al piso mientras el contestaba.

Después de un rato terminó y me miro

"Tatsuya":- Quieres ir a mi casa?...

- Bueno... No me vas a violar verdad?...- Le dije en un tono sarcástico

"Tatsuya": Se río - Claro que no

De nuevo esa risa, yo se que la conozco, sigo sin reconocerla, finalmente no lo hice y decidí acompañar a Tatsuya a su casa.

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, si recibo varios reviews (?) el siguiente viernes sin falta tendrán la otra parte n.n~  
>Si no hacen nada pues... Lo subo dentro de 1 mes (?)<strong>


End file.
